This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Section 1. Dengue-induced differential protein expression in salivary gland extracts of Aedes aegypti mosquitoes Based on the observed differences in protein expression between infected and uninfected mosquito bodies, we decided to evaluate if this phenomenon was also observed in their salivary glands. Infection of salivary glands by dengue virus is a required step in dengue fever transmission. Section 2. Interaction of Dengue virus with salivary gland proteins Recently, several salivary gland proteins from Aedes mosquitoes were found to bind to dengue virus (Cao-Lormeau et al. 2009). However, it was not clear whether these proteins were structural or secreted. We plan to study salivary gland proteins that are able to bind any of the four serotypes of dengue virus. Section 3. Humoral immune response against Ae. aegypti SGE Salivary gland proteins have shown to be a very useful tool for evaluating mosquito bite exposure. We wanted to evaluate the anti [unreadable]Ae. aegypti SGE antibody level in people living in dengue endemic regions. Section 4. Transmission dynamics of complex dengue virus ecologies Globally, dengue virus is the most significant arboviral infection, affecting millions of people throughout the tropics. We are investigating the transmission dynamics of dengue virus in the context of multiple, co-circulating serotypes and strains.